ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters
The Real Ghostbusters is an Emmy-Nominated American animated television series based on the hit 1984 film Ghostbusters. The series ran from 1986 to 1991, and was produced by Columbia Pictures Television (now Sony Pictures Television), DiC Entertainment and Coca-Cola. The series continues the adventures of paranormal investigators Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Dr. Ray Stantz, their secretary Janine Melnitz and their mascot ghost Slimer. During the six year run it was retooled with the Slimer! show that was sandwiched around The Real Ghostbusters and titled Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters. The series had developed the franchise, In "Partners in Slime" vigo was mentioned, confirming Ghostbusters II is in continuity of the animated series. However, due to many reasons the show started the Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon. During the show's run (September 13, 1986 – October 22, 1991) there were comics made: The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics for America, and The Real Ghostbusters Marvel UK for the UK. A Toy line by Kenner was produced through its run as well. There was even a short lived Magazine. In 1997, the franchise was revived with Extreme Ghostbusters. A group of new Ghostbusters joined Egon, Janine and Slimer, who helped to bridge both cartoons. Plot The series origin is told in the episode "Citizen Ghost" which is a flashback episode. Peter reveals that the suits were replaced with new ones that were in new colors. Gozer was taken out but the old suits had ecto-plasmic residue and Peter was suppose to destroy them. Also in that episode, it is revealed that Slimer stuck around the firehouse and while Peter didn't like him, the others after a few days grew to like him, as he was harmless and valuable to research. Ray names him, to spite Peter, Slimer. At the end of the episode the Ghostbusters are in serious trouble with Ghost versions of themselves that wanted them out of business. Slimer wore them out as they fired at him wasting their ecto energy. Because of that, the Ghostbusters caught the ghosts. Slimer earned his spot as a pet and friend of the Ghostbusters. "Take Two" explained in a way, the differences between the cartoon and the film. The film according to the episode was made based on events in the cartoon. Inside jokes about the film are all over the episode. Development A short pilot episode was produced, but never aired in full. Scenes of the pilot can be seen in TV promos that aired prior to the beginning of the series. As with most pilots, the short episode has several striking differences from the finished product. For the most part, the differences come down to a greater faithfulness to the movie: Peter Venkman's design bears a greater resemblance to Bill Murray, the Ghostbusters still use their original uniforms, and Slimer appears as a gluttonous bad guy as he does in the movie. Certain scenes from the pilot would be edited and used in the show's intro, most notably the encounter at the end with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Other scenes from the pilot, including a shot of Ray waking up from bed with a Mr. Staypuft doll, the team sliding down the fire pole in silhouette, and a skeletonized Red Baron laughing as he flies across the sky, would be used in the special intro used for the Real Ghostbusters Halloween special, "The Halloween Door". Maurice LaMarche, the voice of Egon Spengler, described that even though the auditioners did not want him to impersonate Harold Ramis, he did so and got the part. LaMarche mentioned that, supposedly, Bill Murray asked why Lorenzo Music's voice sounded like Garfield and not like himself, and this may have weighed in the replacing of Music, with Dave Coulier replacing him after 78 episodes. This is ironic considering that Bill Murray took over the role of Garfield for the live-action movies. Ernie Hudson was the only actor from the film who auditioned to reprise his role, Winston Zeddemore, for the animated series, but he lost to Arsenio Hall. The Other Ghost Busters "The Real" was added to the title over a dispute with Filmations Ghostbusters properties. After the success of the film, a TV series based on the Ghostbusters began production. At the same time The Real Ghostbusters was being created, Filmation was making a cartoon known as Filmations Ghostbusters, which was a revamp of Filmation's 1970s show/concept, Filmations The Ghost Busters. Despite rumors to the contrary, Columbia was allowed to use the name Ghostbusters for its cartoon, but added "The Real" to snub Filmation. In the episode "The Spirit of Aunt Lois", Dr. Bassingham, a charlatan spiritualist wore an outfit similar to that of Jake Kong. With character designs by Jim McDermott, the animated characters were dramatically redesigned from the way the same characters looked in the movie due to likeness-rights issues. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List of episodes according to air dates *List of episodes according to DVD Box Set Main Characters Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Peter Venkman (voiced by Lorenzo Music seasons 1-2 and Dave Coulier seasons 3-7) is the group's first-among-equals. While not their official leader, Venkman often makes the decision whether or not they will take a case. He also provides comic relief and is usually nominated for tasks no one else wants to do. Dr. Egon Spengler Dr. Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) a scientific genius, is the primary source of expertise the group uses to understand (and many times combat) the ethereal realm. A skilled theorist, in many episodes Egon formulates the solution when all hope seems lost. Dr. Ray Stantz Dr. Ray Stantz (voiced by Frank Welker) is portrayed as an excitable jack-of-all-trades. He is second only to Egon in sheer intelligence, and leans towards practical applications of science as opposed to Egon's pure research – the engineer to Egon's physicist. He is also a child at heart, cheerful and optimistic (and rather enamored of cartoons and stuffed animals). As the only one of the four who can reliably understand what Egon is talking about, he is usually the one to put his theories into practice. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore (voiced by Arsenio Hall seasons 1-3 and Buster Jones seasons 4-7) is the courage and straight-man of the group; his accuracy with the proton gun is his forte. Of all the Ghostbusters, Winston Zeddemore has the most subtle character development; it is hinted that he is an avid reader and the descendant of a powerful African bloodline. Sometimes his last name is misspelled "Zeddmore" Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (voiced by Laura Summer seasons 1-2 and Kath Soucie seasons 3-7) is the secretary of the Ghostbusters and has an interest in Egon. Louis Tully Louis Tully (voiced by Rodger Bumpass seasons 5-6) is the accountant for the Ghostbusters. Was put in the cartoon to follow along with Ghostbusters II movie. Slimer Slimer (voiced by Frank Welker) is the pet of the Ghostbusters and is the only ghost that will stay still for Egon to test and study. In the kenner toy line known also as the "Green Ghost". For the full list of characters go Here . Equipment *Proton Pack *Proton Blaster *P.K.E. meter *Trap *Ecto Goggles *Containment Unit *Uniform Minor Weapons Items mostly used in one episode *Ghost Bomb *Destabilizer *SCEP-TECH Vehicles *Ecto-1 was the prime vehicle they used. *Ecto-2 was a small open-topped two-seater helicopter. *Ecto-3 was a motorized unicycle and sidecar. *Ecto-4 was a time-distortion jet-like vehicle. *Ecto-Bomber was an airplane. *Ecto-Ichi was a extremely high tech six wheeled Ectomobile used by the Ghostbusters in Japan. *Ecto-Junior was a go kart that the Junior Ghostbusters used. It was also the name of a vehicle used by the Ghostbusters in the episode My Left Fang. Firehouse *Firehouse in General Fanfilm In February 2011, a trailer was posted on to Youtube for a Real Ghostbusters fanfilm. The film blog Topless Robot wrote a positive review titled "I Declare That This is Now Ghostbusters 3." The trailer appears to be based off of an episode of the show about the Boogeyman. An official website (therealghostbusters.net) indicated that the movie would be released online March 13, 2011. DVD Releases *"The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 2" was released on DVD January 26, 2010 in North America *"The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" was released on DVD June 15, 2009 in the United Kingdom *"The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" was released on DVD June 3, 2009 in Australia *"The Real Ghostbusters Vol. 1" was released on DVD March 31, 2009 in North America *"The Real Ghostbusters Box Set" was released through Time-Life on December 9, 2008 and includes all 140 Episodes. *"Adventures In Slime" And Space which was released on July 12, 2004 for Region 2(Western and Central Europe, Western Asia) and includes the following Episodes: **"Adventures in Slime and Space" **"Venkman's Ghost Repellers" **"Ghost Busted" **"Knock, Knock" *"Sea Fright" which was released on July 12, 2004 for Region 2(Western and Central Europe, Western Asia) and includes the following Episodes: **"Ragnarok and Roll" **"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" **"Sea Fright" **"Beneath These Streets" *"Creatures of the Night" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: **"Killerwatt" **"Night Game" **"The Bird of Kildarby" **"Lost and Foundry" *"Spooky Spirits" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: **"Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **"Ghostbuster of the Year" **"Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" **"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" *"Slimefighters" which was released on February 28, 2006 for Region 1(Canada, United States; U.S. territories; Bermuda) and includes the following Episodes: **"Slimer, Come Home" **"Adventures in Slime and Space" **"They Call Me MISTER Slimer" **"Victor the Happy Ghost" *The DVD release of "Ghostbusters II" included two episodes of the series as bonus features, "Citizen Ghost", a story focusing on events set immediately after the first movie, and "Partners in Slime", which featured the psycho-active slime from Ghostbusters II and a brief mention of Vigo the Carpathian. Gallery Necksa.jpg|link=The Devil in the Deep Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series